tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tundra
Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), also known as Tundra, is a Lin Kuei assassin. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han. About Sub-Zero There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings; older brother Bi-Han and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors who at different times have used the codename "Sub-Zero", and both have served the Lin Kuei. Both descended from Cryomancers, an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice. However, they were born in Earthrealm and only the younger Sub-Zero would discover his heritage. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. Appearance Sub-Zero dresses in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Originally, Sub-Zero was depicted with Asian facial features as revealed in the ending when unmasked, due to a Chinese-American heritage. Combat characteristics (as Sub-Zero) Powers and abilities Having descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Signature moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He can also freeze opponents in midair, if timed correctly. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet. T *'Ground Ice:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a hit. Since it aims for the opponent's feet, it cannot be blocked. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX - Grandmaster variation) *'Ice Shaker:' Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. (MK:DA) *'Ice Burst:' Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. (MKX) *'Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. (''MKX - Cryomancer variation) *'Air Frost Hammer:' Sub-Zero summons his Frost Hammer while in the air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. (MKX - Cryomancer variation) *'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier or shield of ice in front of him that cancels projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. (''MKX - Unbreakable variation) *'Frozen Aura:' Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. (MKX - Unbreakable variation) *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. Other moves *'Suplex Throw:' Sub-Zero grabs his foe, proceeds to roll backwards, brings up a leg as in a monkey flip and launches the foe halfway across the area. He then does a kip-up. Almost all male ninjas share the Suplex Throw pre-''MK4''. (MKII) *'Icy Skateboard:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and skateboards with the frozen opponent's body. (MK:DA) *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent solid, before slamming them to the ground with a powerful axe-handle punch, shattering their icy restraint in the process. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Sub-Zero creates an icicle and stabs the opponent with it, then twists it, breaking it. (MK 2011) *'Rib Breaker': Sub-Zero grabs his opponent, delivers two elbows to the ribs then flips his opponent to the ground. *'Force Claws: '''Sub-Zero pulls both of his palms together and then freezes his opponent in mid-air, granting him a free hit. (''MK 2011) *'Throw:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent solid, then punches them with an ice-covered fist, knocking them to the ground. (MKX) Fatalities * Snowball Grenade: Sub-Zero creates a small orb of ice and launches it at the opponent. It lodges within their chest and detonates, causing them to explode from within. (MKII) *'Ice Shatter:' Sub-Zero deep-freezes his opponent, then uppercuts their upper body, shattering it in the process. **'Freeze Kick:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and kicks them, smashing them to pieces. (MKvsDCU) *'Freeze and Throw:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent before ripping the head off, sliding away, then throws the head at the opponent, shattering the body and head. *'Frosty!:' Sub-Zero breathes icy breath at his opponent, who falls back and shatters upon contact with the floor. *'Overhead Ice Smash:' Sub-Zero grabs the opponent and presses them over his head. After freezing the opponent, Sub-Zero breaks them into pieces with his own hands. *'Spine Rip:' Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's neck, and tears out their spine and skull. *'Below Freezing:' Sub-Zero freezes the legs of his foe and shatters them. He then walks forward, ignoring the victim's pleas for mercy, and stomps them, causing their head to explode. (MK:D) *'Have an Ice Day:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent from the feet up to the waist. He then rips the opponent's torso off and holds the victim's bleeding torso. (MK 2011) *'Spinal Smash:' Sub-Zero rips the opponent's spine and skull out through his/her chest. He then freezes the opponent's body and smashes it with the spine. (MK 2011) * Chest Kold: Sub-Zero freezes the front of his opponent's chest before punching through it, leaving a huge, gaping hole through their torso, with their spine intact. He reaches in and grabs this with both hands, breaking it in half. Finally, he presses the victim over his head and rips them completely in half. (MKX) *'Bed of Ice:' Sub-Zero forms a frozen bed of spikes behind his opponent, then kicks them onto the surface and jumps onto them, impaling them in several places. He then stands over the opponent and gives a final stomp, the spikes penetrating the skull with one eyeball gouged out and impaled on a spike. (MKX) References *Kuai Liang @ Mortal Kombat wiki See also * Bi-Han category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Lin Kuei Category:Male Characters